


Want a little warmth

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas letting their feelings run and their hands roam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a little warmth

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song 'Unbelievers' from the Vampire Weekend

His lips were parted, shallow breath swashed over his spit wet lips and his big blue eyes were focused on the green ones above him. His flush covered body was pushed deeper and deeper into the bed with every thrust of strong hips against his own, bringing him pleasure and the feeling of being filled so beautifully, so perfectly. The other man fitted into his body like puzzle pieces, jointing them together with sweat dripping from their limbs and moans ripping from their lips.

“Dean.” The blue eyed man moaned when the man in question stroked with his cock over his prostate, giving him pleasure which raced through his whole body, bringing him closer to the edge as he already was.

They kept holding eye contact, not wavering from their never ending gaze. Exchanging words, too sweet to be spoken between the sound of naked skin against naked skin, between moans and begging words. Hands were scrambling over Deans back, pulling him closer to the body underneath him, until their chests were pressed together. “Kiss me.” Cas pleaded and moaned when soft lips pressed on top of his wet ones and then he closed his lips, slipped a hand into Dean's hair and gripped him tightly without hurting him. Dean's pace slowed down, his hips stopped to fuck Cas fast and good, now his hips were pressing against Cas' pelvis, making slow moves in and out, burying himself deep into this heat which sat tight around his cock with every slow slide of his hips.

They were still kissing, tongues dancing around each other, bringing soft whimpers and quiet moans in their wake while their bodies were pressed together tight, hands roaming over sweat slick skin, sometimes leaving bruises under their hands.

The kiss ended and Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, hiding his harsh breath and his smiling face in the crook of the man's neck. Castiel's hands found his lover's ass cheeks and started pressing Dean deeper into himself, wanting to feel the feeling of being beautifully filled like before. Dean groaned as he got the message, trying to hold onto something that could stop his orgasm from approaching. He wanted to bring Cas pleasure and love. He wanted to give him as much as he could before reaching his own high.

But he also couldn’t deny what Cas wished for, so he pressed his nose into the soft skin behind Cas' ear where the hair started to curl because of the heat and sweat between them and started pounding into him, using his hips to lift Castiel's lower half up from the mattress to slide in deeper, to give Cas as much as he had to give. Legs wound around his hips, guiding him to a faster pace, forcing him to go harder.

And before they both wanted to and before they both felt ready for it, their orgasms were ripped out of them, filling them from head to toe at the same time. Cas' cock spurted his come untouched between them, mixing with the sweat. Dean came deep in Castiel's body, pressing his hips even harder against Castiel's, as if he wanted to crawl into his lover's heat and stay there until they had to let go. When Dean got boneless he let himself become a hot mess on top of his man, not caring about the come between them.

After a moment of silence, still filled with fast breaths of the two sated males, Dean made a soft sound before he rolled down from where he slumbered on his lover and came to rest right next to him. He curled himself around the warm body which responded to his touch and curled right back into his warmth.

 

Dean smiled into the dark and curly hair before placing soft kisses over those unruly hairs. Cas made a soft noise, rubbing his own face against Dean's chest before letting his eyes slide shut. Both of their bodies slowly started to melt into each other, hands entwined, legs tangled and breaths mingled together. Even their thoughts were drawing circles around them, tying them together like nothing else. Slowly, but surly, they were drifting off.

“I love you.” Were the first words from Dean's mouth since they last parted their lips for a shared kiss.

“I can feel you.” Castiel answered and tugged Deans hand to where his heart was sitting in his chest. “I love you, too.” He added when Dean started to draw patters with his thumb over the still lightly flushed skin of his chest.

And before another word was spoken, they fell asleep, safely wrapped in the arms of their loved one, protected from the outside world.

Tonight they fell asleep, in their own world, hidden from everyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com
> 
> say hi: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
